


It-He-You

by unepommedeterre



Series: for every flower forced to bloom (letters from a mother) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepommedeterre/pseuds/unepommedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words from a distressed mother to a premature son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It-He-You

**Author's Note:**

> My English kind of sucks, and well... I am not a good writer to begin with, so please warn me if there are any mistakes too terrible for the public's eye! Thank you for reading.

You were born a summer child  
But you are not like the sun  
Your cry is softer than summer rain  
Quicker, too. 

(`Lungs` smaller than a fist can't stand to work much)

You shed tears less salty than snacks one might eat then  
You also lack the warmth of a summer day  
And your fragile limbs, they only react to pain  
Poor thing you are, never touched by a sunbeam

(Only artificial heat for your `translucent` skin)

My summer child  
I hope I can take you out sometime soon  
To the sea  
Watch the birds work  
As the summer creeps away  
And colder seasons take its place

If you live, maybe one day you can become more sun alike  
As the only thing you two resemble for now  
Resides in my need of thee presence  
So my own body  
can survive.


End file.
